Curiosity
by xAnimeLoverx3
Summary: Maiko Uzi is an 18 year old orphan with a 6-year old brother. Back home, she keeps getting abused. When she goes to high school in her senior year, she meets someone from her past. Will she be able to face the mixture of drama, love and abuse? May be a 3 to 5 chapters long
1. Looking in the Past

_**I decided to rewrite this story. I hope you like the newer version of this.**_

It was 7:30 A.M.

Teenagers were seen roaming the streets as they hurried to school. Among the crowd, carrying a little sleeping boy in her arms, was Maiko Uzi.

She seemed in a more hurry than the other students. She unusually like school, which made people make fun of her, although they respected her most of the time, since she was the most valuable player on the Girls' soccer team.

Maiko always seemed to have bruises around her body. She had them on her stomach, legs, and arms and sometimes her face. People always asked where they came from, which she always responded that they came from soccer practice.

Everyone could tell that she had a secret. Many people tried to get the secret out of her, but they all failed. Only her best friend, Ken, knew the secret, but he was very loyal and never told anyone.

Maiko always brought her 6 year-old brother, Aki, 30 minutes early to school. At the Elementary school, they had a program that taught kids if they came too early. Only a few kids attended, because school is obviously not fun to almost everyone.

"Aki, wake up!" Maiko whispered loudly to her brother when she got to the elementary school. The high school was two blocks away.

Aki rubbed his eyes and yawned. The young boy also had bruises, but only a few. And most of them were barely visible.

"I'm awake." The sudden energetic Aki said as he jumped onto the ground. "See you later, Maiko!" He exclaimed as he went to his friend, who was in the early teaching program.

_~At Orange Star High School~_

Maiko sighed as she got out all the books and papers for the next class. She knew she had soccer practice and she had more bruises than usual.

"Is he still giving you a hard time?" A male voice suddenly asked. Maiko already knew who it was.

"I don't want to talk about here, Ken." Maiko said.

Ken had messy dark brown hair with caramel-ish color around the center of his hair. He had a semi-athletic body. He wore red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Fine, I was just asking a simple question. It was not like I saying the…" Ken stopped before he said anything else.

"He still is." Was Maiko's answer she went to class, followed by Ken.

_~Social Studies~_

Maiko sat down at her seat as she took out her textbook. As usual, Erasa was still talking a mile a minute to Ken. It was quite obvious she had a crush on him.

Maiko liked Ken, but only as a friend. She never liked him any further.

"Good morning class!" exclaimed the voice of Ms. Hamilton. "Good morning, Ms. Hamilton." The class recited.

"Okay, class today we have a new student. His name is Gohan Son. He got perfect scores on all of his tests, so maybe you can learn from him." Ms. Hamilton introduced him.

Gohan turned out to be a quite attractive boy, but his body was scrawny and his clothing were definitely gonna cause him some bullying.

Maiko heard snickers coming from the room. She turned and saw Ken snickering a bit too.

"Okay, Gohan, you can sit next to Erasa." Ms. Hamilton decided as she pointed to the empty seat next to Erasa.

"_Oh, crap,"_ thought Maiko. "_Erasa gonna go full blast flirt on him."_ Maiko's thought came true when Erasa began to talk like crazy to the poor boy.

Maiko continued to look at him, swearing that she seen his face somewhere. She accidently dropped her pencil off her desk.

Although the pencil made a very tiny sound, Gohan heard it and looked under his seat. "Is this yours?" the polite voice of Gohan asked Maiko as he held her pencil.

"Yeah, thanks." Maiko answered quickly as she got her pencil and began to work.

"_Did I ever meet that girl/boy?" _The two thought as they did their work.

_~Gym~_

"Okay, let's play some clean baseball." the coach said as he chose the team captains.

"Sharpner and Videl, you're the team captains, so chose your players." The coach ordered.

"Ha, Gohan has to be on your team, Videl." Sharpner snickered to Videl as she scowled. "It's okay, Videl." Erasa said to her best friend. "I bet Gohan can think of good plans to help us win."

Maiko was on Sharpner's team and it was her turn at bat. She had a strong arm and a very good aim. Videl let out a very strong throw and Maiko made it to third base.

Maiko sat at the bench, thinking about the past. She was an orphan, since her parents were killed. She remembered how they loved to have picnics at Mount Paozu and how she explored the forest.

That how she met a boy, a very smart boy who knew stuff that some middle school kids didn't even know. The boy never told her his name, but she told him hers.

They became close friends, and Maiko had a small, little kid crush on him. The weird thing was that the boy taught her some martial arts. She even taught how to make her energy into this blasts.

When Maiko's parents died, she never went back to Mount Paozu. She lived in West City, a place very far from Mount Paozu.

Maiko remembered how she came back home from Elementary school only to find her parents bloody bodies on the floor, dead. Little, little Aki was crying like mad in his crib.

When people came to tell Maiko her parents' will, she found out who was going to take of her. It was her…

"Oh my god!" Maiko's head perked up, losing her thoughts. She looked at the sky, since everyone was, and gasped. Gohan was about 50 feet in the air, with the baseball in his glove.

_~End of the day~_

Maiko got her homework and textbooks from her locker and stuffed them in her backpack. She hated going home.

"I wish you good luck." Ken's voice said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He always did this, which Maiko didn't mind. Besides, the kisses made her feel a bit better.

Maiko walked to elementary school, where she saw Aki waiting for her. Aki was always silent when they were going home. It was Fridays that were never silent. They were allowed to go to a friend's house and stay there for the night.

Maiko hesitated when they go to their home. She slowly turned the door knob, getting ready for the terror she was gonna face.

_**Chapter 1 done! Did you guys enjoy the newer version? I hope so! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	2. Maiko's Secret

_**I'm the crappiest person on earth! DX I'm SO sorry for the late update! Not only did the last chapter of "The Stealing Game" take so long to write, I had writer's block for about a week! So, I need to shut up and start this chapter.**_

Maiko touched the door knob. She slowly began to turn it. Aki hid behind Maiko's legs. The moment Maiko opened the door; she was greeted with a punch in the face.

"It's about time you got home, you filthy bitch. Now get in here!" A harsh voice snarled. Maiko growled as she entered her house. Aki was now in front of Maiko.

"You're late. You know the punishment." The voice smirked. "I'll take Aki's punishment, _Uncle Ryota_." Maiko sighed.

Ryota was a tall man; he was at least 6' 7". Maiko was only 5' 5". Ryota had black sweatpants with a white tank top.

"Fine, take the brat's too. Come with me." Ryota growled as he shoved Maiko into a room. Aki grew tears in his eyes every time he heard his sister scream in pain. (Note: Don't worry, he's not raping her, for those of you who probably thought of that. :|)

Aki ran to his room and went to his bunk bed. He was on the top, since Maiko thought he would be safer up there. He began to do his homework, but still couldn't concentrate with the screams of pain.

After about twenty minutes, Maiko ran to her room and locked the door. She hugged Aki, who was still crying. "You didn't have to do that, Maiko." Aki said. "It's fine, okay?" Maiko sighed. "Do you need help on your homework?"

_~The next day: Thursday~_

"Aki, get dressed." Maiko yawned as she put on her gray sweater. Aki sighed as he went down the ladder and got his outfit Maiko put out for him.

"Hey, Maiko!" Ken called out to his best friend on the way to school. Ken made his way to her. He poked her shoulder hard, causing her to turn around and slap his arm.

"Dude, what the hell, you know how my 'punishments' are." Maiko scowled. "Oh, right, sorry." Ken said sheepishly.

After dropping Aki off at the elementary school, Maiko and Ken discussed the dance that was coming up at their school in about a month.

"So, did any one ask you yet?" Ken asked her a bit nervously. "C'mon, Ken, it was just announced yesterday." Maiko laughed. "So… will, you, umm..." Ken started, but the bell rung. "Let's go, Ken, don't want to be late, right?" Maiko gave him one of her pretty smiles and ran off to class.

"I really messed that up." Ken sighed. He liked Maiko, even though there were prettier girls who had major crushes on him. There was just something about her…

_~After school~_

"Hey, Maiko-" Ken waved, but saw a random guy talking to Maiko. "_Don't tell he's… dammit, he is!_" Ken hissed in his mind. Maiko looked like she was giggling. Ken began to feel extremely jealous, causing him to go forward Maiko.

He stopped when he saw Maiko shake her head. The guy looked a bit sad and walked away. Maiko then called out, "I'll save a dance for you!"

"Hey, Maiko, what was that about?" Ken tried not to show anger in his voice. "Oh, nothing, Johnny was just asking me to the dance." Maiko replied. "I said no, but I'll save a dance for him."

"Oh uh, speaking of the dance, I was wondering…" Ken was interrupted again when Gohan walked up Maiko. "Uh, Maiko, can I talk to you for moment?" Gohan asked. Maiko nodded and followed Gohan.

"_That nerd better not ask Maiko to the dance._" Ken growled in his mind.

_~Maiko and Gohan~_

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Gohan said. "You already did," Maiko smiled, "but sure. What is it?"

"Have we met before? I just felt like we met." Gohan stated. "To be honest, I think we did meet before." Maiko answered sincerely.

"Maybe we actually did, but when? That's the real question." Gohan pointed out. "Hmm, obviously we met as kids… oh, god!" Maiko looked at her watch. "What is it?" Gohan asked. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Maiko said quickly.

Ken was waiting for Maiko. The moment Maiko came out, Ken was full of encouragement to ask her to the dance, but she just ran past him, towards the elementary school.

"Let's hurry up Aki!" Maiko exclaimed as she just picked him up and ran as fast as she could towards their house. She did not want any punishments today for being late.

_~Friday~_

Luckily, Maiko and Aki didn't come late, so no punishments were given. On the way to school, a note was put into her hand. Maiko raised her eyebrow and opened it. She was presented with the neatest handwriting she had ever seen.

_Dear Maiko,_

_I still would like to discuss our meeting from yesterday. I think we can find out when we first met. We may not find it today, but we will, some day._

_From, Gohan _

"Wow, I never realized how important this means to him." Maiko said to herself. "Time to wake up, Aki, we're here." Maiko told Aki loudly. Aki got up and ran towards his friend.

"So, Maiko, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Ken said when he went up to Maiko, but she ran towards Gohan. "Gohan, I think I might have an idea…" Her voice drifted off as she and Gohan left together to class.

Ken growled as he walked into class. "Hi, Ken." Erasa greeted him in a flirty way. "I've been wondering of you would go to the dance with me?"

Ken's attention was still on Maiko and Gohan. "Hey dude, how's the 'asking Maiko to the dance' plan going?" Tony asked his friend. Tony was a jock, just like Ken. He had the normal jock appearance with a green shirt and black jeans.

"Bad, I'm starting think Maiko is actually starting to like nerd boy." Ken responded. "Ooh, that's rough buddy. If Maiko and nerdy go together just go with Erasa, she's quite fine." Tony said.

"Um, Ken, did you listen, do you want to go to the dance with me or not?" Erasa repeated. "I'll think about it." Ken quickly replied.

_**That's enough for now, I guess. I hoped you enjoyed! I'm thinking about maybe erasing "Love Lasts Forever", but I don't know if I want to yet. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


End file.
